Tu sueño, mi meta
by Nuharoo
Summary: Iruka, Kakashi y Jiraiya habían hecho lo propio en la formación del muchacho, mas su entrenamiento seguia incompleto. Hiashi sería su nuevo mentor, y con tan solo 14 años debía inmiscuirse en el arte de la guerra. Fue allí en donde Naruto la vio, escondida en la oscuridad de la casa, siendo ahí mismo en donde una esperanza y meta surge para una niña sin anhelos.


**Hola chicos :D aquí les traigo una nueva historia que personalmente me ha encantado. La historia original llamada **_**Our story,**_** le pertenece a la **_**The Hawk Eye**_** por lo que la argumentación de esta va de su parte, en toda la historia solo cambian los nombres de los personajes principales, características y una que otra situación con el fin de adaptarla al mundo propio de Naruto. Esto es sin ningún afán de lucro, solo con uno de entretenimiento; más si pudiesen ver las historias de distintos géneros que tiene dicha escritora seria grandioso, lo recomiendo totalmente. **

**Bueno, sin nada más que decir a excepción que Naruto tampoco me pertenece, los dejo con esta gran historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Declaración: **Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y la argumentación original a The Hawk Eye.

**Advertencia:** diferente mundo ninja, diferente historia. Ooc. Cortos y pocos capítulos.

—Diálogos ─

«Pensamientos»

_Palabras sobresalientes_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un gennin aspirante a ser hokage, de ser el protector de su aldea, de servirle a esta y ser reconocidos por todos como el mejor shinobi dentro de su generación y época.

Aquello sonaba a algo inalcanzable al tener solo 14 años, pero después de todo, si era una meta digna de aspirar y de seguir. Sin embargo, no para alguien temido, odiado y despreciado por todos. El jinchūriki del zorro de 9 colas era eso, solo un gennin despreciado por todos, sin tener mayor apoyo que el de su maestro y escasos senseis que lo vieron convertirse en lo que hoy era. Mas él, sin el sentido de pertenencia, sin tener un clan que lo respaldase o bien un apellido de renombre que le diese valor y rango, estaba solo. Los días en la academia, las misiones con su equipo y el practicar día tras día, le valían de mucho en su formación como shinobi, pero bien sabía que aquello era escaso en comparación con lo que un verdadero shinobi debía aprender y dominar.

El clan Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka e incluso el exterminado clan Uchiha poseían renombre y estatus a la hora de formar y encargarse de sus nuevos shinobi, de los gennin que salían de la academia. Un shinobi, sea gennin, chunnin o jounnin, debía poseer más que las simples habilidades desarrolladas que por su clan heredaban; debían entrenar para así poder ganarse lo que desde nacimiento les era otorgado, debían demostrar su valía y ganarse su posición dentro de su clan. Un shinobi apto debía conocer más que la historia de su clan, debía aprender de liderazgo, estrategia, las fortalezas y debilidades de su casta además de sus técnicas especiales y jutsus secretos que su clan poseía. Un shinobi debía ser capaz de demostrar su destreza dentro del campo de batalla como fuera de este, en tareas de vigilancia y estrategia. Debía saber de compuestos, explosivos, hierbas medicinales como así de venenos y sus tiempos de reacción. Un shinobi apto debía tener un buen mentor, un maestro que lo guiase tanto en lo físico como en lo mental.

Y es ahí en donde Uzumaki Naruto estaba fallando.

El deseaba ser reconocido, ser alguien importante en la aldea, para que algún día todos tuviesen que alzar su rostro para poder verlo, para alcanzarlo. Él deseaba ser un hokage como ningún otro que Konoha hubiese tenido. La misión derrotando a uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, traer a la vieja Tsunade para ser hokage y entrenar junto a el legendario sennin Jiraiya, le habían valido cierto renombre entre los aldeanos. Sin embargo, con todo aquel revuelo pasajero y su nombre saliendo a relucir en ciertas conversaciones, seguía sin contar con el apoyo y formación necesaria para llegar a ser un buen hokage; a pesar de tener buenos maestros como fue en su tiempo Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi y el mismo Jiraiya, aquellos mismos que le enseñaron de disciplina, elementos, como manipular su chakra para sacarle el máximo provecho al suyo y al del zorro demonio en su interior y aprender alucinantes jutsus, lo puramente físico nunca fue su problema. Su problema se hallaba en lo mental: historia, estrategia, comando y el pensar con frialdad, como haría un verdadero shinobi en situación de tensión. Él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo comandar a un clan entero, un ejército ni mucho menos verlas por un equipo entero en vez de por el mismo.

Distintos clanes habían ofrecido su ayuda, y aprendiendo la historia y especialidades de cada uno; ningúno habitante dentro de las fronteras de la aldea había sido suficiente, debido a que sus jutsus secretos eran demasiado especiales e inadaptables a sus nulas capacidades de keke genkkai. Con el clan Nara había aprendido de medicina, Akimichi las hierbas medicinales que permitían crear las conocidas píldoras del soldado, Inuzuka y Aburame habían sido breves al enseñarle las bondades y ventajas que tenía un animal aliado a la hora del combate como lo eran sus perros e insectos propios del clan, Sarutobi era incompatible con su estilo de viento y más el Yamanaka no había sido de mucha contribución al no tener el poder mental para atravesar y poder controlar la mente de su oponente.

Mas había uno con el que no había intentado táctica alguna: el clan Hyūga. Su renombre no le había costado en balde, por eso era uno de los considerados clanes más poderosos dentro de la tierra del fuego, a excepción del extinto Uchiha. Su tradición, trascendencia, historia y numerosas batallas además de su certificada estabilidad para valerse por sí mismo aun en esos días en donde la guerra era un foco intermitente, le valían el respeto y valía que poseía como tal. El clan Hyūga era su última y única opción en esos instantes.

Hiashi Hyūga, el mismo patriarca, había aceptado la solicitud a manos del mismo sennin Jiraiya para entrenar al futuro hokage de Konoha, al shinobi escandaloso número uno de la hoja, y al mismo personaje que tenía en su interior al zorro de las 9 colas. Debía ser un buen ninja, debía faltarle solo la parte teórica para convertirse en un espléndido shinobi, parte en la que el mismo contribuiría para formar a aquel que se encargaría de defender y comandar la aldea vecina en un futuro. Sin embargo nunca pensó que tal persona aparecería en sus inmediaciones con un traje naranja brillante y su cabello tan desordenado e igual de llamativo que sus ropas.

¿Dónde quedaba el anonimato y sigilo que un shinobi debía tener?

Suspiro al recibirlo y más al saber el nuevo desafío que entrenar a aquel muchachito supondría. Si el mismo sennin le pedía entrenar a aquel gennin —impaciente y decidido— en la filosofía de los verdaderos guerreros feudales, en el arte de la guerra y la estrategia, él no era quien para negarse. Si bien su clan vivía hacia las afueras de la aldea a unos diez minutos de esta, si bien su clan era independiente, seguía prestando shinobis para la defensa de la aldea vecina además de nuevos reclutas que entraban en la academia sin conocer nada del mundo, y volvían hechos unos esplendidos y formados ninjas. Konoha les brindaba lo que ellos como clan no podrían, por tal bien recibido seria el joven Uzumaki como nuevo aprendiz del patriarca Hyūga. Eran épocas de inminente guerra, por lo que formar al próximo hokage que tendría la aldea aliada y vecina, suponía un gran honor, responsabilidad y deber de más.

Su llegada no causo tal revuelo en la casa secundaria, pero distinto fue en la primaria. El consejo quiso protestar, mas Hiashi no daría su brazo a torcer, si el había dado su palabra para entrenar en el arte de la guerra y la estrategia al jinchūriki más fuerte y al futuro protector de la aldea aliada, no fallaría a esta ni a la formación de aquel joven. Mientras no se interpusiera en el camino de sus herederas al igual que en el principal comandante de la casa secundaria, no habría problema.

Naruto había llegado seguro a aquel gran y desconocido distrito para él. Si bien parecía una ciudad de tan grande que era el lugar, no se sentía intimidado, su aldea también era grande y el trato con las personas nunca fue su debilidad. Sin embargo, no estaba del todo preparado para ver… tantos rostros similares. Nunca pensó que el tan famoso byakugan fuese parte de todo el clan, tanto de la elite como de los simples shinobis que tenía el distrito. ¡Todos poseían los mismos ojos violetas! Mas nunca pensó que unos ojos, tan similares a los que antes había visto paseando por el pueblo, podrían verse tan distintos y enigmáticos al mismo tiempo.

La había visto escondida en la oscuridad de la casa, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos curiosos y perlas, tan parecidos a los heredados por aquella gran familia. Hiashi, su temporal mentor, le dijo que era la mayor de dos hijas, la presunta heredera y tímida Hyūga.

—En la cena la conocerás, no podrá huir de ti entonces —añadió, siguiendo su camino.

Naruto la miro unos segundos antes de seguir a Hiashi. El patriarca no dijo nada más de su hija, ni tan siquiera su nombre. El patriarca sin darle mayor importancia a ese seudo encuentro entre los jóvenes, se colocó a hablar de los horarios que reinaban en la casa y de cómo se hacían las cosas dentro del clan. Todos debían cooperar, eso era lo fundamental.

—Bueno, ve acomodándote en tu habitación, en un rato cenaremos.

Cuando su nuevo mentor se fue, Naruto pudo respirar profundo y hondamente. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué, pero Hiashi tenía la extraña capacidad para ponerle tenso, sentía que debía estar alerta y a la vez controlado continuamente estando a su presencia. Pensó en la chica, en la hija mayor que había visto escondida, y en lo que debía suponer para ella tal extraño e incómodo sentir cuando estaba con su padre, el mismísimo patriarca.

A la hora indicada de la cena, Naruto bajo y se encontró con la mesa ya puesta y a la chica de corto cabello negro terminando de colocar los cubiertos. Pensó que al ser una casa tan grande como aquella, al ser el poderoso clan Hyūga, debían de tener algunos sirvientes por aquella gran casa, mas no se atrevió a preguntar cosa alguna sobre el por qué la misma hija del patriarca se encontraba sirviendo la cena.

La chica entonces le miro con aquellos ojos perla, y Naruto dudo. Si mal no recordaba, Hiashi le había dicho que tenía dos hijas y que aquella era la mayor. Pero ahora, de un repente, dudaba de dicha información. Aquella supuesta niña tenía el cabello demasiado corto, sin siquiera llegarle al mentón a excepción de dos mechitas que enmarcaban su rostro. Iba vestida con unos pantalones algo holgados, una camiseta de colores apagados y las típicas sandalias ninja. Se fijó en ella hasta que vio más detalladamente hacia sus ojos, enmarcados por una espesa capa de pestañas, con finas facciones en su rostro y un rubor que iba en aumento en sus mejillas. Definitivamente aquella era una chica.

Naruto espero, con una sonrisa amplia y amistosa, a que dijese algo, pero ella taciturna simplemente se limitó nada más que a terminar de colocar la mesa y salir de la estancia en una huida algo torpe rumbo a la cocina. Naruto se quedó extrañado, debatiéndose aun en si la chica era demasiado tímida o si tenía miedo de él. Cuando volvió a salir, llevaba un plato e iba acompañada por su padre, sin levantar la mirada y sostenérsela no más de dos segundos en cada vistazo. Hiashi le indico donde poner la comida y ella se limitó a hacerlo, sin ni una sonrisa, sin ninguna mirada más.

Posicionándose en la mesa aun dudoso y sin saber bien que hacer, ve como dos miembros más de la familia se sientan sin prestarle mayor atención al recién llegado. Un chico, algo mayor que él, de largos cabellos castaños, con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y leve reverencia le saluda. Y una niña de unos 10 años de edad solo lo ve severamente con aquellos ojos fríos, y al igual que el joven, con una corta reverencia, saluda a Naruto, correspondiendo este el leve saludo.

—Naruto, te presento oficialmente a mi familia, Hinata y Hanabi, mis hijas, y mi sobrino Neji, el comandante de la casa secundaria —dijo a modo de presentación—. Hinata él es mi nuevo aprendiz, Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha, la aldea aledaña a nuestro distrito.

La chica, quien aún seguía de pie, dio unos pasos cortos hasta colocarse frente a él y dar una leve y ensayada reverencia.

—Un placer —dijo sin más.

—El placer es mío 'ttebayó —replico Naruto con una suave sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

La chica se fue rápidamente a su sitio para sorpresa de Naruto que la miro extrañado. Debía ser extremadamente tímida.

Aquella cena fue rara, apenas se habló y Naruto vio que entre padre e hijas existía un formalismo que parecía ser propia de una relación fría.

Al día siguiente, su mentor comenzó a ponerle actividades sobre el jūken, estudiando las poses, el alcance de dichos ataques, las distintas modalidades y el cómo emplearlas en una batalla real. Aquellas actividades fueron bastante difíciles para Naruto quien empezó a hacerlas poco convencido de ello, mostrándose ansioso y revolviendo su cabello cada vez que no lograba entender de qué iba todo aquello que leía. ¡No entendía en lo más mínimo aquella mencionada red de chakra!

Aquel día pudo sentir la débil presencia de la chica, y escuchar débilmente sus pisadas por fuera de la alcoba. Hinata revoloteo a su alrededor en recomendación misma de su padre ofreciéndole té a su nuevo aprendiz. Su presencia no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero Naruto esperaba a que hablase en cualquier momento, y la expectación le dificultaba el concentrarse.

—A-Ano… Una está mal —dijo al asomarse a sus papeles finalmente, con una voz tan débil y suave que por un momento Naruto pensó que había imaginado su habla.

Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde que fueron presentados en la cena del día anterior. Naruto alzo la vista de sus papeles y se encontró con su flequillo que ocultaba su mirar. Ahora que podía verla más de cerca, no entendió como pudo haberla confundido con un niño. Tenía su pelo negro azulado corto, pero lo demás, pese a su joven edad, eran los rasgos de una chica. No hablaba del cuerpo sin formas de niña que tenía, pero su rostro en si era femenino. Su expresión le recordaba a la de su padre pero dulce. Tenía unos rasgos afilados en general, aunque la forma de su cara era más redondeada, su nariz era afilada, de un tamaño perfecto; su labios eran llenos y sus ojos eran increíblemente grandes adornados con su espesa sepa de pestañas que enmarcaban y hacia brillar aún más el color perla de sus ojos, resaltando y combinando con su pálida piel, de tersa porcelana infantil. Naruto se sintió hipnotizado por esos ojos de tan extraño color. Hiashi tenía el mismo color que ella, pero sus ojeras y arrugas a sus lados, además de su cejo siempre fruncido, le daban un aspecto severo, justo lo contrario a lo que le ocurría a los de su hija mayor, que brillaban con fuerza.

—¿Perdona? —pregunto al haberse perdido en los ojos de la chica.

—U-uno de los ejercicios… está mal.

Naruto no se molestó en juntar sus cejas en una expresión de total confusión y a la vez desagrado. Por fin había logrado entender lo que leía, y había logrado descifrar lo que Hiashi quería que aprendiese, ¡Por fin lo tenía! Y ahora venía su hija a decirle que el avance de aquella tarde, estaba mal. Naruto estaba dudando, sin identificar si de su error o sobre la capacidad de la chica. Negó con la cabeza. Aunque fuese la hija de su mentor, Naruto dudaba que pudiese comprender aquellos ejercicios y planeaciones tan complicadas.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando ella le enseño el fallo.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Cómo dices que está mal?! —sin querer su tono salió fuerte y duro, sin moderar su voz exasperada.

—¡Yo… lo lamento! no debí… —se excusó la chica con palabras atropelladas y haciendo una reverencia de más, decidida a retirarse del lugar.

—No, no, ¡en serio! ¿Dónde está el error que no lo veo? —dijo ya más calmado y verdaderamente intrigado. Mas su sorpresa no disminuyo cuando ella, acercándose algo dudosa, con su índice le indica simplemente el fallo a su problema. Sorprendido, re lee su texto, la pregunta y entre pasmado y maravillado, voltea a verla alegre.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? Eres muy buena 'ttebayó.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, tan leve como su sonrojo.

—¿Acaso tu padre te da lecciones?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—No me lo permite, cree que solo son temas que los hombres deben manejar… aunque no es como si quisiera aprender.

—Pues debería enseñarte —replico con determinación.

La chica no dijo nada sobre aquello. Solo desvió su mirada y oculto sus ojos con aquel flequillo suyo, y antes de que Naruto pudiese decir nada, la chica ya se estaba yendo con la bandeja del lugar. Era una chica bastante rara y poco habladora, sin lugar a dudas en eso se parecía a su padre.

Termino los ejercicios y fue a ver a su mentor para dárselos. Naruto sabía que debería haberse callado el hecho de que Hinata le había ayudado, pero realmente creía que la chica se merecía aprender si mostraba buenos dotes.

—Es muy buena, me ha corregido en uno de los ejercicios 'ttebayó.

Su mentor asintió.

—Es una niña con talento. Hinata sabe escuchar y aprender adecuadamente de estrategia —acepto.

Naruto al escucharle no entendió nada. ¿Por qué la mantenía alejada de las tácticas de guerra entonces? ¿Por qué se le prohibía todo aquello, si demostraba saber y aplicar tanto como cualquier hombre?

—¿Por qué no hace nada si lo sabe?

Le miró fijamente.

—Porque por más que sea mi hija, ella nunca podrá ocupar el lugar de un hombre, mucho menos el lugar de un shinobi —contesto dejando de escribir.

—Ella puede llegar a ser tan buena como cualquier hombre de su clan. Ya es buena, con la correcta formación ella podría ser incluso una excelente…

—No permitiré que usted ni nadie interfiera en la formación que doy a mis hijas, Uzumaki-san —replico determinante—. A las mujeres dentro del clan no se les permite pelear, ni aprender a formarse como comandantes y estrategas. Es buena, sí, pero no irá más allá de la teoría.

Naruto lo miro fijamente sin entender nada. No se lograba explicar Por qué prohibía a una mujer aprender a defenderse cuando su padre era un shinobi y ella demostraba tener parte de los dones de su padre. Permaneció en silencio un momento, debutándose entre seguir con aquello, o callar ante su nuevo mentor.

—Nos parecemos más de lo que me gustaría. Su madre siempre decía que tenía el mismo brillo que mis ojos, y que eso no es algo bueno.

Seguía sin entender nada, y conforme más le explicaba menos entendía. Ya no era el hecho de que Hinata no pudiese aprender, sino también el que su madre se casase con su mentor para prohibirle a su hija aprende algo tan extraordinario y vital en ese mundo como la lucha.

—Somos demasiado pasionales y nuestras vidas como shinobis siempre estarán en riesgo —dijo tras unos segundos de silencio—. Nos dejamos arrastrar por nuestros anhelos a ser más fuertes, obedecemos tontas reglas y aceptamos misiones que ponen en peligro nuestra propia vida… eso es lo que decía mi esposa —añadió volviendo entonces a su trabajo.

—Eso no es malo —replico, jamás había escuchado a nadie decir que apasionarse por algo, tener anhelos y una meta, era algo malo.

Hyūga le miro de soslayo sin decir nada. La conversación había terminado. Hiashi sabía que su esposa tenia razón en lo que decía, y no quería aprisionar a su hija en la misma jaula que él, por mucho que eso pudiese unirlos y por mucho que ese mundo lo ameritara. Era mejor una relación distante, que arrastrarla al mismo pozo en el que él se encontraba atrapado.

—Me alegro de que hayas empezado a hablar con ella. Hanabi tiene carácter, pero Hinata es muy tímida y no siempre consigue llevarse bien con todos. Espero que se lleven bien —dijo antes de que Naruto se fuese—. Mañana comenzaremos con algo diferente.

Naruto salió de la habitación, liberado de todo lo que tuviese que hacer. Aquel primer día solo le había dado unos ejercicios para poder guiar su aprendizaje y poder constatar sus fallas en todo lo que había aprendido. El resto del día lo tenía libre. Pensó en ir a merodear y conocer el distrito, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo y si se vería bien que un extraño al clan anduviese por ahí sin alguna escolta perteneciente a este.

Paso al lado de una habitación y se encontró con la chica, que estaba leyendo algún libro. Llamo a la puerta para captar su atención. Ella le miro.

—Voy al caminar por el distrito —empezó por decir—, ¿quisieras acompañarme? No sé si sea bien visto el que ande solo por aquí 'ttebayó.

Ella se le quedo viendo sorprendida por unos segundos, luego sonrió tímidamente, y con sus mejillas sonrosadas solo asintió. Dejo el libro en su sitio y se puso los zapatos. Naruto espero pacientemente apoyado en el resquicio de la puerta a que ella fuese.

El camino en si no era para nada dificil, si bien el distrito era algo grande, no era complejo debido a las escasas calles principales que poseía. Durante el camino la chica no hablo demasiado, dejándole a Naruto la tarea de iniciar conversaciones que acababan siendo monólogos acerca de su vida en la aldea. Le relataba sobre sus amigos, compañeros de equipo, las misiones realizadas, sus hazañas dentro de las mismas y el duro entrenamiento que había recibido con el sabio pervertido, como el solía llamarle.

—Es un cochino, aunque de todas formas se preocupa por mí —dijo con su acostumbrada despreocupación, haciendo reír levemente a la chica—. Después de todo, no tengo padres, así que el que él me cuide está bien.

Naruto la oyó suspirar y durante un instante pensó que quizás había metido la pata al hablar acerca de sus amigos en la aldea y del sabio pervertido que era su cuidador. Al recordar las palabras de su nuevo mentor, se reprochó a sí mismo: ella era tímida y retraída, por lo que no tenía muchos amigos a excepción de su hermana y primo, miembros de su propia familia y círculo cercano. Aun así no sabía cuál era la situación exacta de la familia Hyūga, pero por lo que había visto no podía ser muy buena.

—Es bueno tener gente que cuide de ti —dijo con una nostálgica sonrisa. Naruto espero a que continuase—. Yo… tenía una madre. Ella era muy dulce. Cuando vivía todo era muy distinto en casa, aunque no me acuerdo demasiado de aquellos años.

—¿Falleció hace mucho? —pregunto tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Hace siete años. Desde entonces todo ha perdido color —dijo mirando de soslayo hacia la casa principal que estaban dejando atrás.

Naruto no quería ser indiscreto pero quería saber si su madre tenía algún problema con los shinobis.

—¿Tu padre es un shinobi?

—Así es —volteo a verle algo extrañada por tal pregunta, como si acabase de preguntar lo mas obvio del mundo.

—¿Le gustaba a tu madre?

Hinata lo miro fijamente entonces, algo alarmada.

—Mi padre siempre ha estado entregado a la disciplina propia del clan y mi madre lo aceptaba, siempre le animaba a continuar... la técnica del jūken de mi padre es espectacular —contesto—, pero desde que murió mi madre…

No termino la frase pero no hizo falta. Hiashi estaba obsesionado con tal disciplina y desde que musiese su esposa seguramente habría perdido el control. Aun así no entendía por qué no le enseñaba tal manejo a su hija, dignamente poseedora del keke genkkai como cualquier otro Hyūga. Naruto habría seguido preguntando pero se abstuvo, no quería seguir cotilleando y mucho menos remover un pasado doloroso e incómodo para ella. Se le notaba afectada al hablar de su madre. Naruto estaba seguro de que las cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de la esposa de su mentor. Decidió cambiar de tema.

—Entonces… ¿es muy grande el distrito?

—Es un distrito, de por si no es muy grande.

Naruto miro a la chica que había soltado aquel comentario tan sencillo que logro dejarlo como idiota. Aquel fue el primero de muchos comentarios en donde ella respondía simple, sin dejar de ser cortes, dejando notar su habilidad puramente lógica; y en donde él se quedaba como idiota por preguntón. La chica no destacaba por sus habilidades sociales, al igual que él en sus habilidades de ser discreto.

Tras un par de meses en la casa, Naruto se había acostumbrado a la rutina que allí reinaba. Todas las semanas recibía una carta proveniente de la aldea, y los miércoles recorría el distrito con Hinata a esperar a los mercaderes y comerciantes que pasaban a vender sus productos, comprando lo necesario para la mantención de la casa. Por las mañanas estudiaba caligrafía, mapas e historias de distintas batallas bélicas y por la tarde podía dedicarse a lo que quisiese, cosa que generalmente era entrenar o pasar el tiempo con Hinata. Ayudaba de vez en cuando en la cocina ya que su mentor cada vez se desentendía más de todo aquello y Hinata sola no podría.

La relación padre hija que existía seguía siendo de lo más extraña para él, pues veía que apenas existía una entre ambos. Pero aquello fue algo que no preocupo demasiado a Naruto, no tanto al menos como el hecho de que Hinata no solía sonreír tan abiertamente como él. La había visto hacer amagos de sonrisa, unas pequeñas, tímidas y otras en las que su mano cubría sus labios extendidos, pero jamás le había visto curvar sus labios hasta mostrar sus dientes en una genuina sonrisa, tal como las que él le solía darle.

Hinata era reservada, y no tenía muchos amigos de su edad, al parecer su padre atemorizaba a todos los niños y temían acercarse demasiado a la heredera.

Hiashi le había mostrado que no era un padre excepcional, era nefasto para eso y quedaba constancia de la falta de relación entre ellos, pero se preocupaba por ella a su extraña y negligente manera. No le enseñaba el jūken pero se preocupaba de que tuviese una educación exquisita en cuanto a cultura, teoría y estrategia se refería, e incluso le recomendaba libros para leer. No le enseñaba el provecho que podría tener con su kekke genkai tal como a su primo Neji, pero si posturas necesarias para la defensa personal. No, ella estaba siendo formada para ser culta, saber en la práctica lo que eran las estrategias de guerra y el combate, tenía facultades para ello, pero también para la batalla, aunque su padre quisiese suprimir el hecho de que ella también poseía el byuakugan y de que sería una kunoichi excepcional. Naruto pensaba que al llegar la edad, ella sería una excelente matriarca, calmada, culta y diplomática, aunque sabía bien que al no sacarle provecho a su línea sucesora, esto la dejaría en una desventaja frente a los otros clanes al momento de ella enfrentarse en batalla contra alguien más.

Naruto había aprendido a conocer e interpretar aquellos silencios y algunos gestos de ella. Podría decirse que ya le conocía y que incluso la quería, aunque debía admitir que a veces era duro estar con ella, no estaba seguro de si lo hacía queriendo pero la verdad era que a veces podía tener unas replicas ingeniosas que lo dejaban atónito y sin protesta o palabra alguna que decir a su favor. Ya comenzaba a entender por qué es que la chica no tenía muchos amigos.

—Yo empiezo a tener amigos aquí —dijo él un día. Hinata le miro incrédula—. El sábado saldré con ellos.

—E-eso es bueno...

—Yo estoy haciendo amigos, así que tu haz lo mismo —dijo determinante.

—Al menos te tengo a ti, Naruto-kun— dijo sonriendo levemente.

Eso le había dicho aquella vez. Naruto querría haberle dicho que aunque si era su amigo y que no la dejaría sola, bien eso no dependía del todo de él. Pertenecían a mundos distintos y él una vez terminado su entrenamiento y estudios, se iría de vuelta a su aldea. Más decidió no exteriorizar dichos pensamientos, y en lugar de eso entrego una genuina sonrisa a cambio de la leve de ella, y aunque ya era lo que podría decirse amigos, bien sus conversaciones continuaban siendo monólogos acerca de su vida. Varias veces se había sentido como un policía que tenía que sonsacarle la información como en un interrogatorio. Y aquello fue algo que apenas cambio a lo largo del tiempo. Pero Naruto se acostumbró a sus largos silencios y contestaciones cortas e ingeniosas. No iba a exigirle más de lo que podría dar, se conformaba con sus medias sonrisas y su mirada atenta cuando él hablaba. Se sentía bien así, sabía que poco a poco las cosas seguirían cambiando y era bueno ir conociéndola con lentitud, Hinata era una chica llena de sorpresas después de todo, que se iba abriendo según la confianza entregada. Pese a lo callada y seria que era, la chica estaba llena de buenas intenciones e ilusiones.

Aquel año hubo un festival en honor al aniversario de fundación del clan. Naruto se enteró por medio de carteles a lo largo del pueblo e inmediatamente pensó en Hinata y en la oportunidad que se podría dar al llevarla allí. Consultándolo con su mentor Hiashi, este sin más y al ver lo bien que se llevaba el chico con su hija —y al ser este posiblemente su único amigo aparte de sus propios familiares— dio su permiso para que fueran juntos a pasar las festividades y atracciones que el festival ofrecía. Y así lo hizo Naruto.

Todas las luces que había, el ruido, la gente, los puestos de juego y demás atracciones parecieron despertar algo en Hinata que se animó y sorprendió al estar allí. Muchas veces había ido al festival de aniversario de su clan, mas siempre debía ir con las autoridades y en calidad de heredera, nunca como una pueblerina más de todo aquello. Con su máscara y demás disfraz, nadie reconocía que ella era la heredera, nadie temía a su padre y por sobre todas las cosas nadie le debía respeto ni ningún tipo de cortesía. Hinata se encontraba, a través de esa mascara de animal, de cierto modo libre.

—Vamos a aquella atracción, te va a encantar 'ttebayó —dijo él con su acostumbrado ánimo.

Hinata se quedó mirando el puesto con ojos que brillaban de ilusión. Siempre había querido un felpudo que adornara su habitación.

—¿Quieres algo? —pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa al verla tan feliz.

Ella acabo asintiendo y señalo un peluche que había allí, era un conejo grande y de color rosa, y Naruto no se sorprendió en que escogiera aquel peluche. Rápidamente, y dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador, tomo las shuriken y encerto fácilmente en los blancos del puesto de juegos.

Encantada, Hinata recibió el conejo rosa a manos del señor del puesto. Viendo su trabajo cumplido y habiendo dejado feliz a la chica con su obsequio, decidió seguir caminando y disfrutando de las demás atracciones, sin embargo la silenciosa presencia a su lado ya no se sentía. Se detuvo inmediatamente después de no escuchar el sonido hueco de sus sandalias chocar contra la tierra. Volteando a ver a su acompañante, pudo notar como es que Hinata seguía ensimismada observando aquel juego.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Ano... quisiera... —intento decir, mas el tendedero le interrumpió.

—Si la señorita lo desea, puede intentar —dijo entonces el hombre del puesto.

Hinata asintió encantada. Algo temerosa y dejando su recién ganado peluche, tomo las shuriken dispuesta a lanzar, y para sorpresa de ambos hombres, dio en el blanco. Una niña que apenas había tenido contacto con guerreros, shinobis y sus armas, había dado en tres de cuatro blancos.

Naruto no cabía en sí mismo de la sorpresa. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que Hinata tenía tan buena puntería? De hecho era más que eso, ella tenía una excelente puntería con las shuriken. Se veía que podría ser muy buena en eso.

—Si Naruto-kun quiere algo, puede decirme —dijo entonces con una sonrisa y en tono juguetón, no era amplia como las que Naruto solía darle pero para él, esa sonrisa basto.

Mientras volvían a casa la vio reír por primera vez mientras él no paraba de contar anécdotas —en su mayoría de dolores físicos y caídas— para que ella no parase de reír. Tras tres meses había conseguido verla reír y era un sonido muy agradable y una vista hermosa. «Hinata debería reír más a menudo» pensó.

Al día siguiente volvieron a la feria que estaba allí por tres días más, pero no se acercaron al puesto de tiro al blanco, mas bien terminaron de ver todo el sitio y con el dinero que les habían dado Hiashi y el mismo ahorrado por Naruto, disfrutaron de los puestos de comida.

Dentro de todo aquel paseo entre los puestos de comida, de pronto Hinata soltó.

—Eres el aprendiz que más ha aguantado a su lado.

Naruto la miro extrañado más se hecho a reír diciendo en un tono extrañado.

—Me lo tomare como un cumplido.

—Lo es —dijo ella con un leve sonrojo.

Naruto por su parte solo se le quedo mirando con una leve pero familiar sensación de felicidad, diciendo a continuación.

—Muchas gracias por traerme hoy también.

Hinata simplemente lo miro sorprendida, sonrojándose y desviando su mirada en el acto, mas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Siento que tengas que ser mi niñera 'ttebayó.

—Yo… no me importa, Naruto-kun. Me la paso bien estando a tu lado.

Aquella simple confesión, le valieron una amplia sonrisa de parte del joven. Él también se lo pasaba bien con ella y a pesar de que ella tuviese escasos 13 años y fuese _rara _como él solía denominarla; estar con ella era divertido de cierta forma. Tenía algo, no sabía exactamente que era, que le agradaba y divertía su compañía, era ciertamente encantadora.

Al siguiente día, cuando volvió con los niños del distrito, Naruto también se divirtió aunque lejos no fue lo mismo. Quizás porque ya había venido un par de veces antes, pero no se lo paso tan bien como cuando venía con Hinata. Aunque bien pudo intentar en otros juegos que comenzaban a tener competencia entre los niños, viendo quien tenía más habilidad en esto o en aquello.

—¿Y cómo sigues con Hiashi-sama? —de pronto pregunto uno de los muchachos, el mayor de los tres.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Como siempre: con las clases, lecciones de combate, estrategia… lo de siempre.

—¿Y su hija, con la heredera te llevas bien?

Aquello era nuevo, jamás antes los chicos habían preguntado por alguna de las niñas, ni mucho menos por la heredera mayor.

—Un amigo nuestro dice que ya no se ve tan sombría como antes —esta vez intervino el otro chico, uno delgado y de aspecto enfermizo. Mas ante ese nuevo comentario, él solo parpadeo sorprendido.

—¿Hinata daba miedo?

—Es muy seria, y bueno… desde que estas por aquí, ya no lo parece tanto… ¡y se ve menos asustadiza además!—rio el mayor de los chicos.

—Como se nota que ya tiene un amigo aparte de su familia. Neji sí que es alguien que da miedo… y no creo que él sea su amigo.

Negó con la cabeza, estaban en lo cierto.

—Sí, se ve que ese tipo Neji le guarda cierto rencor.

—Hinata es muy buena, ya sabes que a veces pasa por nuestro campo, y te decimos, antes era _más sombría_ —enfatizo el chico delgado.

—Lo cual no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta como es su padre.

—Pero ahora que tiene un aprendiz estable, la verdad es que se nota en la chica el progreso. Nuestra madre le tiene cariño así que está muy contenta por la heredera.

Naruto aprecio las palabras de los chicos, de alguna manera le estaban haciendo responsable por los positivos cambios que veían en Hinata, y eso por más le hacían sentir orgulloso.

—¿Cómo era todo antes de morir la madre? —pregunto de pronto, movido por la curiosidad.

—oh…—suspiro el mayor— Hinata-sama era dulces, y se veía a la familia del patriarca siempre juntos. Hinata-sama siempre estaba sonriendo.

—Eran los tiempos en los que Hiashi-sama aun salía de la casa y sonreía.

—El pobre patriarca aún no se ha podido recuperar de la muerte de su joven esposa.

Naruto asintió, entendiendo todo.

—Y Hinata-sama tampoco, pero ahora que estás tú, todo es un poco mejor.

Naruto les vio sonreír, eran buenos chicos y se preocupaban por el bien estar de los líderes del clan, y él sonrió con ellos también. Siempre le gustaba hacer feliz a la gente, sonreírles, llenarlos de esperanza y que esta le correspondiera, y el saber que estaba haciendo feliz a Hinata, le enorgullecía de sobre manera.

Al día siguiente, Naruto se enfrentó a sus actividades de un muy buen humor. Cada vez se le daba mejor aquello de las tácticas y la estrategia, aprender de las formaciones y de la historia que el clan tenia para ofrecerle, aunque aún era algo lento para aprender lugares y fechas de renombre. Pero Hiashi era paciente y sabia como regañarle sin la necesidad de enfadarse con él con absurdas actividades, tales como dictaminar de memoria los nombres más importantes de la aristocracia del país del fuego durante todo un día para que se los aprendiese de memoria.

—¿Sabes? si relacionas aquellos nombres y formaciones con cosas ya familiares para ti, el aprendizaje se te dará más fácil —le dijo Hinata la tercera mañana.

—¿Realmente es necesario aprenderme todo esto 'ttebayó? —dijo Naruto ya hastiado de tanto estudio.

—Padre siempre dice que un capitán o un comandante que no sabe realizar una estrategia en poco tiempo, no vale la pena en su puesto —dijo alzándose de hombros.

Naruto suspiro con pesadez, si deseaba llegar a ser hokage, debía saber cómo organizar un escuadrón entero y formar una estrategia en poco tiempo. A pesar de en un futuro, tener un buen comandante cabecilla y mano derecha como lo era actualmente Shikaku Nara para la vieja Tsunade, sabía que no podía valerse simplemente de aquello. El chico volteo la vista a su amiga que sin decir más, tomo un libro y se puso cerca de él. Naruto entrecerró el ceño.

—Deberias ir al distrito a jugar con los niños de tu edad —dijo en tono severo.

—Ma-mañana saldré con algunos.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico 'ttebayó!

Ella solo asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—Jugaremos a ser ninjas… ¿no es eso lo que a ti te gusta, Naruto-kun?

—¿Eh? ¿Ninjas?... ¿No deberías estar con las niñas y… recoger flores, o algo así?

No es que fuese machista o algo por el estilo, más sabia bien que tales prácticas _shinobis, _por más juego que pareciere, algo de realidad y habilidad traían aquellos juegos de niños, bien lo había vivido durante su niñez.

—A las niñas no les agrado mucho, creen que soy presumida por ser la heredera —dijo con cierto pesar en su voz.

Su mirada se ensombreció y oculto. A Naruto esto le dio algo de lastima, ella era de cierta manera despreciada… tal como él lo fue.

—Bueno ni modo, después de todo en mi aldea también hay _kunoichis _—dijo con renovada energía, intentando contagiarle algo de esta a su acompañante, la cual rápidamente y sorprendida, encontró su mirada.

—¿En tu aldea, las mujeres pueden aprender a combatir?

—¡Por supuesto! No son muchas, pero las que hay son muy buenas, tal como Sakura-chan 'ttebayó.

—¿Sakura…chan?

—Una amiga, y gran kunoichi a propósito, ¡Si ya varias veces me ha dado sus buenos golpes 'ttebayó!

La sonrisa tímida de la chica se asomó en sus labios.

—¿Podría Naruto-kun… hablarme sobre ellas? —exclamó Hinata con una mirada determinada e ilusionada antes desconocida para el rubio—. Quisiera saber todo sobre su entrenamiento. Por favor.

Suspiro, no había más que hacer, si la chica se veía tan entusiasmada con la idea de conocer a las kunoichis, bien él no le cortaría tal deseo.

**.**

**.**

**Bueno bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que estoy adaptando. Espero les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, duda, apreciación, queja, critica, etc, es bien apreciado ;) no olviden dejar su review a ver qué tal. Sayonara! **


End file.
